I love her, and sometimes, she loves me too
by Commander Woods
Summary: RESUBIDO. A veces no soportaba a la comandante, no soportaba que se creyera mejor que yo, pero ¿Cómo no iba a soportar a Lexa? ¿Cómo no iba a soportar a la mujer que amo? Two-shots Escribí este two-shot hace mucho tiempo, y ya lo subí en su momento, pero me han borrado la cuenta y es el único que he recuperado.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El ruido proveniente de fuera de mi tienda me obligó a abrir los ojos, encontrándome a mi misma en mi cama, desnuda y sola... Otra vez. Empezaba a irritarme tener que despertarme sola todas las mañanas.

Durante nuestros encuentros Lexa era tierna y paciente. No se tomaba las cosas con prisas, y a mí me encantaba sentir sus labios posándose en cada centímetro de mi piel, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Palabras tiernas susurradas al oído entre jadeos y gemidos. Pero nunca una declaración. Nunca una muestra de debilidad.

Tras finalizar nunca se quedaba a dormir, ni siquiera esperaba a que yo me durmiese para irse, se vestía y se marchaba sin decir una palabra. Y yo podía sentir como un pedacito de mi corazón se rompía cada vez que salía de mi tienda.

Pero sabía que no podía pedirle más. Que no podría dármelo. Porque no sabe. Lexa no sabe amar. Y eso me destrozaba por dentro, porque yo la quería, como nunca había querido a nadie.

Me vestí todo lo deprisa que pude y salí de mi tienda. Vi a Lexa hablando con Indra en la puerta de su tienda, sabía que me había visto, pero ni siquiera se molestó en girar la cabeza para mirarme. Fruncí el ceño. Me había despertado molesta y empezaba a molestarme cada vez más.

Paseé mi mirada por el campamento hasta que mis ojos se toparon con Bellamy. Me dirigí hacia él y me senté a su lado, había mucho espacio en el tronco en el que estábamos, pero me senté pegada a él. Sentí la mirada de Lexa clavarse en nosotros de reojo, fingiendo que seguí prestando atención a lo que le decía Indra. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Lexa que yo estuviera cerca de Bellamy. Bien, estaba cansada de ser la única que se sentía como una mierda.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría enterrado.-Dijo Bellamy mientras señalaba a Lexa con un discreto movimiento de cabeza.- No me importa que me utilices para poner celosa a tu chica pero, por favor, procura que no me mate.

\- 1. No es mi chica y 2. Tranquilo no creo que te haga nada, no tiene motivos.

-Bien, pues no se los des.- Apretó ligeramente mi rodilla con su mano antes de levantarse. Yo me levanté unos segundos después y me dirigí a mi tienda, necesitaba un rato a solas.

Me tumbé en mi cama y cerré los ojos con la esperanza de poder relajarme, pero el sonido de las cortinas de mi tienda abriendo paso a una persona me hizo sentarme al borde de la cama.

Lexa estaba de pie en frente de mí, con el rostro serio y los brazos cruzados. Increíblemente hermosa. Pero sus ojos no presagiaban nada bueno.

-Cuando te dije que no quería que estuvieras cerca de Bellamy, te estaba dando una orden. No te acerques a él.

Alcé la mirada sorprendida e irritada al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-¿Una orden? No res quien para darme ordenes, yo no soy una de los tuyos. Soy la líder de la gente del cielo. No tengo por qué obedecerte.

-Soy la Comandante.- Respondió Lexa.- Y mientras estés en mi territorio si tienes que obedecerme.

Rabia. Eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Amaba a Lexa. Pero odiaba a la comandante, odiaba cuando se creía superior a mí.

-Te juro que no te soporto, comandante. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando hice una alianza contigo? No sois más que unos salvajes. Tú no eres diferente a ninguno de ellos. No eres mejor que nadie.

Su rostro seguía impasible. Pero conocía a Lexa, podía leer sus gestos. Tensó su cuerpo, tragó saliva y cuando la miré a los ojos pude ver su preciosa mirada esmeralda completamente rota. La había hecho daño. No debería sentirme mal, ella me hacía daño a mi constantemente, pero me sentía fatal.

-Si no quieres estar aquí, si no me soportas, eres libre de romper la alianza y marcharte cuando quieras.

Lo soltó de golpe, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que ella saliera disparada de la tienda. Me quedé paralizada en el sitio. Pensando en lo que acababa de decir. ¿No me quería allí? ¿Quería que me fuese? No. Probablemente estaba enfadada y dolida y soltó la primera estupidez que se le vino a la cabeza, como yo.

Es cierto que no soportaba que se comportase como si fuera mejor que yo, pero ¿Cómo no iba a soportarla a ella? ¿Cómo no iba a soportar a la mujer que amo?

Salí de mi tienda en su busca, no quería estar enfadada con ella. No quería que creyese que no la amaba. Quería que esa noche entrara en mi tienda y fingiera amarme como hace cada noche, aunque se fuera nada más terminar. La necesitaba a mi lado. Necesitaba hacer las paces con ella.

Pero no la encontré por ninguna parte.

-¡Indra! ¿Dónde está la Comandante?.

-No lo sé, hace unos minutos cogió su caballo y se marchó sin decir nada. No creo que tarde mucho en volver. Seguramente solo necesita tiempo para estar sola y pensar.

Volví a entrar en mi tienda y me tumbé en la cama. Esperaré a que vuelva y entonces hablaré con ella. Aclararé las cosas y todo volverá a ser como antes. Mejor eso que estar enfadadas la una con la otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas... El tiempo pasaba lenta e incansablemente y Lexa aún no había vuelto al campamento. Llovía, y el suave repiqueteo de las gotas contra la tienda sumadas a la preocupación que sentía por Lexa impedían que me quedase dormida.

Salté de la cama cuando oí jaleo fiero de la tienda y el sonido de cascos de caballo. Me quedé paralizada cuando vi a Lexa entrar en mi tienda a toda prisa, y antes de que me diera tiempo a hacer o decir nada sus manos agarraron ambos lados de mi cara y sus labios se pusieron en contacto con los míos en un beso furioso, hambriento y desesperado. No había ni rastro de la dulzura que Lexa había demostrado tener durante nuestros anteriores encuentros. No era un beso tierno ni cariñoso, parecía más un mensaje, algo que Lexa necesitaba decirme pero que no podía expresar con palabras. Pero yo sabía lo que quería decir, sabía lo que significaba ese beso. "No te vayas".

Deslizó sus manos hasta mis hombros y los agarró con fuerza. Dolía, pero en ese momento no me importó. Yo llevé mis manos a su cuello mientras aquel beso desenfrenado y casi doloroso seguía su curso.

Me separé unos segundos después pero mantuve mi frente pegada a la suya mientras nuestras irregulares respiraciones se entremezclaban. El cuerpo de Lexa temblaba ligeramente.

-Mírame Lexa, estoy aquí, y no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.-Dije, pero Lexa permaneció con los ojos cerrados, como si tuviera miedo de que yo fuera a desaparecer cuando los abriera.- Lexa, mírame. Lo que he dicho antes era mentira. Es cierto que no me gusta que me des órdenes y que te comportes como si fueras superior a mí. Pero no es cierto que no te soporte. Yo... Me gusta estar cerca de ti.

Su respiración se normalizó y aflojó su agarre. Cuando abrió los ojos me encontré de repente perdida en aquellas preciosas esmeraldas, que apenas unas horas atrás me habían mirado completamente destrozadas.

Lexa volvió a besarme, esta vez más suave, con más dulzura. Sabía que Lexa no era buena con las palabras, pero sabía interpretar sus gestos y sus actos. Sabía interpretar sus besos. Este era una disculpa.

Lexa empezó a avanzar, lo cual me obligó a retroceder hasta que mis piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama. Me dejé caer hacía atrás, hasta terminar tumbada en la cama con Lexa encima mía.

Lexa deslizó sus besos por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello. Mordisqueó levemente la zona más sencilla de mi cuello haciéndome gemir.

-Mañana todo el campamento sabrá que eres mía, ai hodnes.

Me había marcado como suya, aquello debería haberme enfurecido, pero lejos de ello, las dos últimas palabras que había pronunciado en su lengua materna me derritieron. Probablemente Lexa pensaba que yo no sabía lo que significaba, pero ya había oído a Lincoln decírselo a Octavia y si sabía lo que significaba. Ai hodnes. Mi amor.

Pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar y no tardamos en deshacernos de ella. Una vez que Lexa estuvo completamente desnuda repasé con mis dedos sus tatuajes y las cicatrices que marcaban aquel hermoso cuerpo y que en lugar de hacerlo más feo, lo embellecían. Marcas que la identificaban como una guerrera fuerte y poderosa. Como la Comandante que era.

Deposité un suave beso en una cicatriz que se hallaba encima del pecho mientra mi mano se colaba por su entrepierna para empezar a acariciarla donde más lo necesitaba. Deslicé dos de mis dedos dentro de ella y la oí suspirar en mi oído. Empecé a mover mi mano de manera suave y rítmica mientras Lexa movía sus caderas contra mi mano en busca de generar más fricción. Los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos y cuando llegó enterró su cara en mi cuello donde ahogó el gemido que indicaba que había alcanzado el máximo nivel de placer.

Tras tomarse unos segundos para regular su respiración Lexa empezó un recorrido de besos por mi cuello, pasando por mis pechos y mi estómago hasta llegar a mi centro. Pasó mi lengua por el dos veces y luego enterró dos dedos en mí, mientras su lengua se entretenía jugando con mi clítoris.

-Dios... Si... Ahí, justo ahí. No pares Lexa.

Gemí y grité su nombre unas cuantas veces más antes de terminar y derrumbarme en la cama exhausta y completamente satisfecha.

Cerré los ojos, esperando a sentir como Lexa se levantaba y se iba. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó tumbada a mi lado.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche?

Se giró y deslizó sus brazos por mi cintura para abrazarme.

-Duerme, Ai hodnes. Deja que esta noche sea yo quien vele por tus sueños.

Me dormí, y a la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, seguía envuelta en el cálido abrazo de Lexa. Sonreí mientras observaba la relajada expresión de Lexa dormida. Y entonces decidí que hoy ni Lexa ni yo saldríamos de aquella tienda.


End file.
